


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Sexual Tension, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurapika was contemplating his life choices that now got him stuck in a tight closet with his mortal enemy with someone trying to kill him outside said closet. With the events that followed after he made an unexpected truce.I'm basically just writing sexual tension.NOT CANON
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of it's characters.  
> During the Dark Continent arc and is completely not canon.

Chrollo walked down the hallway of the Black Whale. He was strolling quite peacefully until he barreled into. He was knocked flat on his back the mystery assaulter landed on his chest, their legs tangled between his own. Lucilfer groaned and lifted his head only to find himself nose-to-nose with a red-eyed certain blonde, _Kurapika_ otherwise known as the ‘chain-bastard’. The Kurta yelped when recognizing the older man. 

“What are **you** doing here!?”

They both said in sync. A crash was heard behind them, Kurapika cursed and scrambled up from the other’s grasp. 

“What’s going on?”

Lucilfer asked, hoisting himself up and catching the blonde’s arm. The hatred seeps back into the blonde’s feminin face after the shock wore off. 

“I don’t-”

A large creature crashed into Kurapika, cutting him off and slamming him into a wall. A voice was heard behind them. A voice the Troupe Leader recognised, someone who didn’t like him. He cursed and grabbed Kurapika without seeing what was behind the blonde and pulled both him and the chain-user in a tight, empty enclosed closet. They were standing face to face with each other, both of their breaths mingling one of Chrollo’s legs was pushed between the blonde’s legs. Kurapika was panting and Lucilfer noticed the injuries he obtained from fighting, blood stained his white blouse. 

“Okay before you try to kill me,” Chrollo proposed, trying to raise his hands non-threateningly. “Can you at least tell me what’s going on here?”

The Kurapika glared up at the Troupe leader exasperated, but obliged. 

“Someone on this ship had something of mine and I tried to take it back,” Kurapika stated briskly. “But he has some sort of nen beast that is now trying to kill me.”

As if on cue the ‘nen beast’ made a loud bang outside. Chrollo raised his eyebrow.

“I don't suppose the item was a pair of Scarlet eyes?”

The Kurta’s own eyes turned a beautiful red at the sentence and Lucilfer’s breath was taken away at how fascinating the eyes are on a living human. Without warning the beast outside striked the door pushing Chrollo impossibly close to Kurapika. The blonde pushed his head to one side of Lucilfer’s neck to avoid the older man’s forehead. Chrollo hands came up to catch himself and successfully trapped the other boy in his embrace.

“Can I go now?”

The Kurta asked, his voice filled with irritation, his lips brushed the other man’s necks as he spoke. Chrollo suppressed a shiver and tried to move with no avail. 

“Try the doorknob?”

Kurapika reached for the door between the other man’s arm and tried to turn the knob, it wouldn’t budge. The blonde froze.

“I-I think we’re...stuck”

Kurapika groaned at his luck, stuck in a closet with his worst enemy with someone trying to kill him outside said closet. Chrollo was also alarmed but he was more composed than the Kurta. He tried to maneuver around the other boy but stopped when he heard a quiet gasp of pain. 

“Ah sorry are you injured?”

Kurapika looked up surprised but quickly turned to confusion. 

“Why do you care?”

He snarked but he sounded utterly bewildered. Lucilfer shrugged and tried to lean back to give the Kurta some space but the tight closet wouldn’t allow it. 

“Doesn't matter, we need to-.”

Again the beast struck the door pushing the Troupe Leader back into the other boy. Kurapika grimaced as Lucilfer pressed into the wound on his chest, blood oozing from the injury and dripped down on him. 

“You need medical assistance.” Chrollo observed.

“ _Really?_ ” Kurapika retorted, sarcastically. 

“Yes, you should get that checked out.” Lucilfer couldn’t help but add cheekly. 

“Oh, well fuck me, then.”

Chrollo smirked 

“If you really want me to…”

“No! W-what the-?”

Kurapika stared icily at the older man as a red flush was beginning to rise on his neck and touch his ears. Chrollo smothered a laugh, and dropped his head to the blonde’s shoulders and laced his hands behind the other boys back and settled his arms on his waist. Taking in the other boy’s summery forest smell he settled his head to his neck. The blonde peered to the side, astonished. 

“What? We’re going to be here for a while, might as well get comfortable.” 

The Kurta stiffened but slowly relaxed as he realized that the other man wouldn’t hurt him; he even wrapped his arms back around the Troupe leader. The chain-user sighed and nuzzled his own head into the other’s neck. Breathing in the expensive coffee-like smell of the other man, he started questioning his life choices. They stayed in the embrace for quite some time until Kurapika exhaled a small sound of agony. 

“I think I’m gonna pass out.” Kurapika murmured out sluggishly. 

“Wait what!?” Chrollo’s head turned to look at the Kurta startled. 

“Can you lean back for a second?” Kurapika said. “I need my chains.”

“Um okay?” 

Chrollo pulled back hesitantly his hands still on the other’s waist, and watched in amazement as Kurapika conjured his ‘Holy Chain’ wrapped it around his torso and the wound healed instantly he sighed looking exhausted at his healing and slumped back against the Troupe Leader and let out a breathy laugh of relief. 

“Can we get out of here I think the nen beast is gone.” 

“Sure?”

“Watch your head.” 

Kurapika warned as he raised his hand and shot out chains to the barricade behind Lucilfer. Completely destroying the door, Chrollo reluctantly took a step back and exited the closet, his eyes still on the blonde. The Kurta made a move to walk out but immediately stumbled into Lucilfer, the Troupe leader caught him in his arms and tried to steady the other boy. Kurapika looked down embarrassed.

“Thank you.”

He said quietly as he tried and failed at standing upright. Chrollo wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist for support, he was quite surprised at the Kurta’s thanks. 

“Why didn’t you get us out of there earlier?”

Chrollo asked, even though he knew the answer he found himself enjoying the blonde’s company. 

“I don’t fancy dying to a nen beast today.”

The Kurta answered finally finding the strength to stand upright and Lucilfer instantly missed the other boy’s warmth. 

“Okay… Why didn’t you try and kill me?”

Chrollo inquired, really he was just stalling at this point. 

“That can be arranged.”

Kurapika said summoning his chains once again, a threatening undertone evident in his voice.

“No! No it was just a question.”

Chrollo said lightly, not liking the turn of the conversation. Kurapika sighed in what seemed like relief. 

“I wouldn’t like to fight two enemies that are possibly stronger than me at the same time.”

He admitted truthfully. Chrollo raised an eyebrow. 

“Well you’ve gotten smarter.”

The older man couldn’t help teasing. The Kurta shot him a glare but it was not as harsh as the previous one. 

“In all seriousness,” Lucilfer continued. “Shall we establish a truce? I would also hate to fight you here.”

"Why?"

"Well, you know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Kurapika narrows his eyes at Chrollo suspiciously. Lucilfer notices and tries to look as innocent as possible. He stretched out his hand for a handshake waiting to see what the blonde would do. He hoped that the younger boy would comply, it would be terribly unfortunate if he did have to fight the Kurta. 

“A truce? As in we’ll work together or as in we won’t try to kill each other?” 

Kurapika asked skeptically. 

“Whichever you want.”

Chrollo answered. Kurapika carefully took the older man’s hand and shook it warily. Lucilfer took note of how pale the Kurta’s hands were.

“We won’t try to kill each other.”

Kurapika confirmed letting go of the other’s hand. Chrollo let genuine smile tug at the corners of his mouth and Kurapika gave a small tentative smile in return. 

“We won’t kill each other.”

End...

**Author's Note:**

> In which I realize I'm taller than them.  
> (Chrollo's 5'9 and Kurapika's 5'7)


End file.
